The Candy Cane Club
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Velvet's alone at a nightclub just long enough for a pair of twins to find her. Chapter 1: Canon!Twins/Velvet. Chapter 2: Cis-Swapped!Twins/Velvet. Incest/twincest in this one so stay away if necessary. R&R and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.
1. Canon Twins

Velvet Scarlatina was starting to get a little nervous. Coco had promised she'd come back within the hour, but one hour had quickly turned to two as the music blared in the crowded nightclub. The worried girl couldn't help but find her way to a secluded corner as far away from the heavy bass and large crowd on the dance floor as she could. She made her way over to the second bar, which was located along the back wall and not as populated as the main bar. The only threats to her here were drunken patrons slurring their words at anyone who passed. She ordered herself a drink, hoping to ease her buzzing nerves.

"Strawberry sunrise, please. No ice… thank you." She took the drink from the large, bearded man and sipped the fruity liquid through a bendy-straw. It was cool against the back of her throat and provided a sharp contrast from the warm, stuffy air of the nightclub.

Unbeknownst to her, two pairs of mint green eyes had been curiously observing her and studying her every move. The two waited for just the right opportunity before making their approach. They took their first steps towards her as she turned her back to them, trying hard to ignore a particularly insistent drunkard. They grabbed the stools on either side of her- blocking her off from the insistent woman- and ordered their drinks. They'd be free, of course.

Velvet looked to her left, graciously returning the smile of the rugged looking brunette. She eyed the red streak in her hair, the beautiful, sharp jaw, mint green eyes and tight biceps as she reached for her drink. Velvet sipped her own drink again, and casually looked to her right before eyeing _this_ brunette even longer. Her shoulders were wrapped in a white fur boa, and _she_ had the same mint green eyes and beautiful jaw as the _other_ girl. Velvet arched an eyebrow at the young woman before looking back to her right. Finally, she looked down accusingly into the pink and yellow liquid of her drink.

" _I've been holding it the whole time and I watched him pour it,"_ she thought nervously. Looking back to her left, Red covered her mouth, obviously hiding a pleased smirk. On her right, the more elegant of the pair sat vainly as she was served her drink. Velvet looked back to her own drink before she finally realized what had been eluding her.

"You're _twins_ ," she laughed softly to herself.

"Took you about thirty seconds. How many of those have you had?" The brunette on the right leaned in quietly, asking a question she already knew the answer to. He wanted to make sure the other girl hadn't been too consumed by the alcohol for what they'd had in mind for her.

"J- just one… sorry… do you two want to sit together? I can move-"

"Nuh-uh. No need to get up. We were just wondering what you were doing here so late. _Alone_." The sister to her left sipped her drink, her face splitting into a mischievous grin as she did so.

"I'm nineteen. I'm not a child." Velvet pouted, feeling put off by the girl's teasing.

" _They don't look much older than me, anyway."_

"Oh? Old enough for a dance?" The girl to her right also had the same piercing, mint green eyes. They locked onto Velvet's deep brown as if she was trying to read her very soul.

"Um… I don't really dance…" The Faunus embarrassedly turned to her drink, sipping softly on the straw as she tried to avoid their prying eyes. She wasn't a particularly outgoing person, and dancing would be an embarrassing activity not only for herself, but the twins as well.

"Neither does Miltia, yet she refuses to stop trying," the girl dressed in white commented haughtily.

"Shut up, Melanie. Come on, Bun. We could hit the dance floor, I could show you a few moves… Whaddya say?" The red-streaked twin's smirk grew wider, pearly white teeth catching the dim light of the bar. She looked inviting and intimidating all at once.

"I… I dunno… I'm supposed to be waiting for a friend," Velvet admitted as she sipped the last of her drink. She wasn't used to being the center of attention of _two_ attractive girls at once, and her anxiety helped drain the glass much faster than she would've under normal circumstances. The warmth of the alcohol started to take hold as she finished the drink; it wasn't much, but it was enough for the petite Huntress-in-training to feel slightly more at ease around the two older girls.

"Well they'll be more likely to find you out on the dance floor, won't you agree?" The elegant girl's pleasant, comforting smile was a sharp contrast to her sister's.

" _Was her name Melanie,_ " Velvet tried desperately to remember as the older girl looked down at her, her mint green eyes effortlessly holding her gaze.

"Uh… yeah. I guess that makes sense…" She set the empty glass down on the countertop, and reached for her purse, searching for the bartender's tip. Both sisters reached out and grabbed her wrist, Melanie softly, Mitia firmly. In unison they shook their heads and Velvet confusedly dropped the Lien back into her purse.

"Junior, she's with us." Miltia looked back at the suited bartender with a wink and a wave. The man grunted an acknowledgement and shooed them off, not bothering to look up as he cleaned a glass.

"Do you know him," Velvet inquired, looking back over her shoulder at the large bear of a man as the twins led her by her hands to the dance floor. She'd worked as a waitress before and she knew how important it was to tip-

"You'd be surprised who we know, Bun. Now relax. We're here." Melanie let go of the Faunus, white boots sliding back a few steps on the dance floor. Velvet looked around, slightly less nervous than she would've been to see that the crowd had distanced itself from her and her dance partners. It wasn't much, but a noticeable three feet separated them from the rest of the partying patrons. Miltia reached out and quickly took her hand, spinning the Faunus to face her.

"Ready to rock, babe?" She had her sister's mint green eyes, but while Melanie's were cool, aloof and binding, her's were mischievous and daring, urging her to do things she'd never consider on her own. Velvet nodded quickly, letting the shorter girl take her hands. The song was fast and upbeat, Miltia's black-laced, red high-heeled boots kept the rhythm as they struck the tiled floor. Velvet tried her best to keep up, stiffly matching her steps.

"Ya gotta loosen up, Bun. Move those hips!" Miltia grabbed the younger girl by her waist and brought her close against her own body. She pressed her hips against Velvet's as she danced, helping the Faunus match her quick pace as they rocked to and fro to the beat of the music. Velvet flushed, feet moving sluggishly as she gazed into minty green eyes. Clothing brushed against clothing and she clung to the girl's red and black dress for support as she tried to ignore the warmth slowly spreading through her body. Miltia twirled her once, then twice and the crowd spun around her as they danced. Velvet was so enraptured by her dancing, she hardly noticed as the song finished.

With a shove of her hips, Miltia sent the Faunus sliding along the dance floor into the arms of her sister. Melanie caught the taller girl just before she tripped over her shoes, bringing her into her arms as the new song played with to a much slower rhythm. They danced more intimately, Melanie's body swaying to the beat, bending Velvet to her command. The Beacon student was more than a little confused- dancing so openly with a Faunus was just so _unusual_. But these two danced with her so audaciously, as if her heritage only furthered their intrigue in her.

Melanie's dance was slow, deliberate and hypnotic. She enticed her ever closer, the beat commanding them to share more and more contact. Emboldened by the warmth in her stomach, she leaned forward slightly, placing a gentle kiss against the lips of the older woman. She flinched away after just a moment, realizing she might have overstepped some unspoken boundary and moved too fast for a single dance.

"S- sorry, I-"

"Oh, that's bullshit. I loosened her up for you." Miltia grumbled, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Velvet looked to her timidly, feeling awkward in between the two women.

"And _I_ stole the kiss." Melanie placed a finger under Velvet's chin, gently leading her head towards her own to gaze lustfully into wide doe eyes. She closed the distance between them, her lips barely brushing against hers before Miltia spun Velvet around to face _her_ instead.

"You kiss like an old man. _This_ is how you kiss a hot girl." Miltia grabbed Velvet by the collar of her shirt, lifting her up an inch off the ground despite being nearly an inch shorter than her. Her lips crashed against Velvet's and made her heart race. The bewildered Faunus struggled to breathe, arms wrapping behind the other girl's neck as she tried to reach the ground with the tips of her toes for some support. Miltia nipped and bit at her lips and within seconds, Velvet could taste a sharp hint of rust, but she didn't mind. The taller girl shuddered as she was finally released, wiping her lips as a rush of embarrassment washed over her. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but the crowded dance floor all but ignored them.

The song changed again, this time the thumping bass was obnoxiously loud and the multicolored lights flashed erratically across the dance floor. Miltia took over the dancing, holding Velvet in a tight embrace. Holding her close, the Faunus politely placed one hand on the other girl's waist, her free hand finding purchase on her lower back. Miltia smirked, flirtatiously taking the student's wrist and leading her hand further down her back. Blushing a deep red, Velvet responded with an embarrassed yet curious squeeze. The bouncer's butt was soft, very different from the firm muscles she could feel in her arms and shoulders. Velvet's heart raced as she explored the other girl's body, and she quickly blamed the alcohol for the lewd thoughts she was having. She buried her face in dark black hair, trying to hide the embarrassment of her raging libido.

Her ears stood on end as she felt a third hand caress her side. Melanie's body sandwiched Velvet between herself and her sister. The excited Faunus' heart raced even faster as she realized she was trapped between the twins, their bodies moving in unison as if they'd choreographed this very moment. Hands snuck their way under her clothing and she whimpered as she felt her bra shift around under her shirt, and her underwear pulled down around her thighs. She shuddered as their hands explored her body, rubbing and tugging and grazing fingernails down freckled skin. Velvet groaned, silently cursing her Faunus libido. If she were honest with herself, she'd know it wasn't _just_ that that kept her a prisoner to their ministrations. The way they regarded her with such unbridled interest in such a public setting made her shudder in confused excitement. She felt _wanted_.

"Um, guys? I… maybe we should-" A wandering hand brushed itself against her core, making her jump. She couldn't tell to which twin it belonged to, just that it was rather bold and persistent.

"Hey! Guys? M- my friend might-"

"If you want us to stop just ask." Melanie's voice was thick with desire, her lips pressed against the back of her head, her breath warm against the base of her furry ears.

"Yeah, Bun. Just _ask_." One of Miltia's warm hands tucked itself under her smooth chin, tilting her face up to meet her eyes. The bouncer looked hungry, as if she were using every ounce of self-control she had to stop herself from devouring the poor Faunus on the dance floor, but her words held no deceit.

"It's _Velvet_ ," she finally said, resting her head against Miltia's shoulder. Pressed close to the other girl as she was, she could feel the other girl's heart racing through her strapless dress. Velvet was glad she was at least a _little_ nervous- the knowledge validated her own feelings and made her feel more secure. The twins smirked as she _finally_ told them her name, pressing closer against their new friend.

"Velvet? Sounds delicious." Melanie licked her lips, her hands sliding between Velvet's inner thighs. She pressed a kiss against her nape of Velvet's neck, slowly running her tongue against her pulse. The Faunus shivered, gripping Miltia's butt even tighter as she tried to anchor herself against the consuming sensations. Miltia returned the favor, roughly massaging at Velvet's more ample rear while her sister occupied herself with sweeter prizes. Melanie's palms gently caressed one of Velvet's breasts while the other entertained itself with the warmth rising between the girl's thighs.

"But maybe not… _here_?" She loved the attention, but to be in such a compromising position in front of so many people…

" _Coco could come back at any minute!"_

"What's wrong with _here_ , Velvet?" Melanie's fingertips brushed even deeper against her womanhood, making her cry out into her twin's shoulder. She'd only ever been touched by Coco, and her team leader- despite her jaw-dropping, rough-and-tumble attitude- was incredibly slow and gentle when it came to the Faunus' pleasure. _This_ dance was something else entirely. She whimpered as Melanie's fingertips slowly eased their way into her core. Her hips rolled uncoordinatedly at the woman's touch, brushing both her crotch and Melanie's honeyed hand against Miltia's thigh. The twins were used to this kind of proximity, usually engaging in it themselves as they enticed their flavor-of-the-night to their room.

Squirming in between the two bouncers, Velvet tried desperately to reciprocate the attention they paid her. She laned forward, kissing Miltia earnestly. Her right hand pawed excitedly at Melanie's dress, her cheeks flushing red as she recognized a distinct lack of underwear. She gasped, thighs spreading slightly as Melanie's fingers sought to penetrate deeper between her quivering muscles, carving depraved moans from deep within her core. Tearing away from Miltia's rough kiss, she gasped for much needed air.

"Is… there a _room-_ "

"Just this one, Bun." Miltia laughed, trying to catch Velvet's lips in another rough kiss.

"Come on, Mil, we can have more fun with her in our room." Melanie punctuated her promise with a crook of her fingers, fully aware of which part of the other girl's anatomy she was pleasuring. Velvet gasped, knees trembling as Melanie stimulated the more sensitive flesh, her eyes rolling back and heart racing as she floated on air.

"I dunno. I don't think she's ready for the room. She looks ready to drop from exhaustion right here." Miltia laughed, supporting nearly all of the Faunus's weight in her strong arms. Looking down upon Velvet's face excitedly wide eyes, the rugged teen finally took pity on her.

"Fine, fine. You just better be this excited when you get there, hmm, Bun?" Velvet could only answer with a sharp gasp as Melanie's fingers explored deeper, crooking back upon themselves and tearing another desperate gasp from her. The eager twins finally released their holds on the younger girl and offered their arms as support. Miltia was to her left, Melanie to her right as they escorted the Faunus to their room.

Velvet's chocolate eyes scanned through the club and she instantly saw that they'd had eyes on them the whole time. Some people were staring, eyes wide in disbelief or disgust; others trying not to, backs specifically turned to the three's performance. Her cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of red- she couldn't believe these twins had been so bold in such a public place. Despite her own shock and wavering reservations, the growing warmth between her thighs reminded her just how much she'd enjoyed the thrill of the moment. She let out a soft groan as they left the loud drumbeats, quick rhythms and flashing lights of the dance floor. The twins walked her up a flight of stairs and down a well lit hallway. The decor was warm and inviting, reassuring her that the two strangers who she was clinging to would rather show her a good time than take advantage of her. A few black-suited men wearing red sunglasses postured aggressively as they guarded whatever rooms they'd been assigned to. She blushed and tried her hardest not to make eye contact with any of the men, not wanting to start a fight.

"Cut it out, Butch, or I'll cut your pay." Miltia growled at the taller guard, left hand clenched in a fist. Red claws drew from a cuff around her wrist before the man looked away, finding some interest in a spot on the wall behind him. The sisters walked her even further down the hallway before they finally arrived at the proper door. It was painted in red and white stripes, like a large, peppermint candycane.

"Crap, Melanie, do you have your keys," Miltia asked quickly as she checked her pockets for the keys she'd most likely left in the room.

"You're unbelievable." Melanie reached into her pocket, glaring at her twin as she produced the silver key. She unlocked the door, letting Miltia support Velvet's weight as they walked into the room.

"Bunkbeds?" Velvet looked around, curiously observing the several posters that adorned their walls. The room seemed to be split in two, one side neat, dusted and tidy while the other was messy and disorganized. She giggled to herself at the realization of the silly trope.

"I've always wanted bunkbeds," she admitted through another small laugh. Miltia walked her to the bottom bunk which she guessed belonged to the _other_ twin by the way the soft sheets were neatly folded and tucked into the mattress. Melanie knelt down, helping Velvet take off her shoes while Miltia went off in search of something.

"She really doesn't look like she can handle both of us," Miltia sighed, opening and closing drawers across the room.

"You might be right. Terrible for you," Melanie caressed Velvet's cheek and brought her face to her. Her soft kiss contrasted greatly with her sister's rougher attack on her lips. The Faunus blushed, pulling her in closer by the ruffles of her dress. She'd quickly discovered the girl's lips tasted of mint frosting and she desperately wanted more.

"Slow the Dust down! I've got the candles." Miltia struck a match, lighting four red and white candles.

"They're peppermint. Should help set the mood. Want to smell?" Miltia offered the Faunus a quick sniff, tilting the small flame towards her. Velvet leaned forward, closing her eyes to inhale the scent of the striped candle. It took a few moments for the candle to melt enough of the wax to produce a scent, but when it finally did, the relaxing smell of peppermint greeted her nose. She'd always been a fan of the flavor in lattes or cakes, but to smell it so purely made her smile in delight. She opened her eyes just in time to watch a drop of the hot wax fall onto the bare skin of her chest.

" _Oh!_ " She winced away from the slight sting of the wax. It was seconds before the substance cooled down, leaving her shivering as it dried on her skin. Miltia smirked to her sister, moving away to place the candle in a holder.

"Here, let me help you with that." Melanie slowly peeled the dried wax off her skin, lips against her neck. The sensations of the wax were foreign but Velvet knew by the twin's shared glances that her reaction had been highly anticipated.

"You liked that didn't you?" Melanie chuckled softly as she threw the piece of dried wax to the floor. She blushed, burying her face in her hands as she tried to sort out her feelings. It was something she'd experimented with only once after accidentally dripping some on herself, and the odd sensations confused her so much she'd never thought to try it again. After a few moments all she could do was nod in agreement.

"Want some more?" Melanie worked on unbuttoning Velvet's blouse, tapping each button as she worked, watching for any hesitation or resistance from her. She reached her free hand towards her sister to take a candle. The Faunus nodded her response, leaning up to kiss the twin again. She craved the taste of her lips and pouted softly as she pulled away.

"We gotta set some ground rules, _Velvet_." Melanie unclasped the white fur from her dress and set it aside, careful not to spill a drop of the wax collecting in the candle as he moved.

"Not with the stupid rules. She _wants_ it Melanie! She's _begging_ , just look at her!" Miltiades tried to argue before Melanie silenced her overzealous sister with a stern gaze. Finally she looked back to Velvet and took her hand, gently stretching out her arm.

"What do you want tonight?" Melanie punctuated the question with a tiny drop of the wax, and Velvet shivered as the molten liquid touched her skin.

"I- What do you mean- _oh_!" Velvet squeaked as she mercilessly dripped some more hot wax onto her freckled arm.

"Think about it. What do you _really_ want to happen tonight, _hmm_?" Melanie's mint green eyes watched hers hungrily, threatening her with another drop of wax.

"Uh, um… _anything_! Anything you want! Please, just- _oooooh_!" Velvet whined loudly, kicking her feet as she poured a thin line of the wax down her arm.

"Words. Use your words." A small smirk split her face as she watched the Huntress-in-training squirm. Velvet was having a hard time deciding which of the two siblings was actually rougher than the other.

"Melanie… _anything_ … just no tugging my ears, please… They're sensitive," she blushed as she made the demand. A momentary drop in the girl's cool, predatory facade let Velvet know that she wouldn't cross the line she'd drawn.

"No ear tugging. Got it." Melanie pulled her closer, kissing at her neck. The tip of her tongue traced across dozens of freckles, connecting them together as the Faunus moaned in her arms.

"Anything else," she asked hotly. Velvet glanced pleadingly to Miltia, hoping the other twin would help her out of her sister's hypnotic embrace. She simply shrugged, shimmying out of her black and red dress. Whining anxiously, Velvet tried her hardest to take control of the situation, feeling all but trapped between the two older women.

"I- I'll… I'll tell you if there's anything I don't like, okay? Please?" She just wanted to get _on_ with it. The warm air in the room was making the humid heat rising between her thighs unbearable. The restrictively tight skirt wasn't much help either.

"Fair enough." Melanie rewarded her with another few drops of the wax, revelling as she squirmed under its sting.

"Don't hog her up like you did last time. I want in." Miltia pushed her way passed her sister and made her space on the bed. She gripped the three remaining candles tightly in her fist, eager to use them, and eagerly pulled on Velvet's skirt, sliding it off the girl's chiseled thighs and legs in pleasant surprise.

" _Definitely want those wrapped around me_ ," Miltia thought crudely. Velvet clutched at the bedsheets, whining and squirming as the woman dripped wax down her thighs. The flame melted both red and white wax, but the two colors surprisingly not mixing as they painted her. Velvet's feet kicked involuntarily at the heat, her body reacting wildly to the sharp sting that preceded the pleasurable cooling warmth. Miltia chuckled as she dripped more wax on the younger girl, painting three striped pathways down well-muscled thighs. She rested her face between sculpted thighs as Velvet gripped onto the bed and bit roughly at the Faunus' soft, freckled flesh. She marked her with her teeth, coloring the pale skin with lovemarks. Velvet moaned and her hips rolled uncontrollably. She was all but begging for Miltia to douse the heat that plagued her.

Melanie worked at her blouse and finally slid it up over her head. The unflattering bra Velvet had worn was already askew from their time on the dance floor, and after Melanie tore it off her body, she left it and her shirt a tattered pile of cloth. Then came the wax, she poured the liquid in thin lines that connected clusters of freckles with one another, creating a heart along her spine. She straddled the squirming girl, using her weight to hold her prey in place and stopping her writhing from ruining her art piece with constant shivers and shakes. Then she etched her name across the back of her shoulder. Melanie marked the girl as her own, all but bathing her in the scent of peppermint. Her mint eyes turned from Velvet's freckled back to her sister, seeing that Miltia had been attempting to paint something far more abstract on _her_ side of the girl. Blotches of red and white wax covered the Faunus' legs down to the tips of her pedicured toes.

" _Figures_ ," Melanie thought to herself. All the while Velvet clutched tighter at the sheets, trying to anchor herself against the surging tide of sensation. She wanted to be touched- to be _held_ , but the sisters were more than content with bathing her in molten candle-wax. She sucked down air in shallow, ragged gasps as Miltia's love bites elicited the most depraved moans she'd ever made in her life. Her legs kicked furiously as she poured a generous amount of wax on her.

"Melanie, go find those silk bands. Bun's kicking is getting out of hand." Melanie looked down at the Faunus, making sure she had no objections to the new level of bondage before walking off in search of the silk bindings. Miltia took this time to tease the girl even more, finally sliding Velvet's pale white underwear off of her hips. They were damp, soiled with arousal. She smirked, sliding back up her body, showing her the offensive cloth.

"You're so fucking hot for us, Bun. We've barely touched you and you're already soaked. What do you have to say for yourself," she covered Velvet's mouth with the underwear, listening to her gasp in excitement. She wasn't any stranger to Faunus and their particular turn-ons. Just a whiff of arousal of any kind was often enough to soak the underwear of less _disciplined_ Faunus.

"What if we didn't touch you _all_ night? Would you beg? Would you beg for it _now_? Of course you would, you're so fucking hot for us," she whispered the scathing words against one of her human ears, Velvet's face going as scarlet as the streaks in the other woman's hair.

"You wanna get fucked. You don't want anything else but to get fucked by Melanie and me and we're gonna do it. We're gonna fuck you until you can't even remember what your legs felt like. You're gonna go back to your little hunter's academy on Monday in a wheelchair, because you're gonna _so_ sore. And you're gonna be right back here on Friday night knocking on our door, begging for more." Velvet whined at the vulgar language, her body involuntarily warming up at the picture the woman was painting. Miltia bit at her neck, leaving even more marks against freckled skin. Melanie finally found the bands, tossing them to her twin who tied them around Velvet's thin wrists. Despite her kicking, she decided against tying her ankles, having grown fond of watching her squirm.

"You're not going _anywhere_ unless we say so, got it?" Velvet nodded quickly, wanting to show just how much she'd rather let the twins have their way with her before trying to leave. Blood rushed to her cheeks, painting them the loveliest shade of pink before Miltia let a drop of wax color them bright red. She jumped at the slight sting and shivered as it cooled.

Miltia kissed a trail down her spine, nipping at the clusters of freckles as she made her way down Velvet's torso. She possessively bit down on her toned ass, the thick muscles jumping under skin stretched taut. Licking her lips, she leaned in close, ready to have her first taste of the quivering Faunus. Melanie waited until the last moment before grabbing her sister's hair, pulling her away.

"We didn't flip," Melanie said sternly, holding up a small coin.

"Dust _dammit_. Fine, heads," Miltia grumbled, rubbing her scalp where her hair had been pulled. Melanie flipped the coin, catching it in midair.

"Tails," she revealed smugly, pushing her sister away from their shuddering prey. Miltia grumbled dejectedly as she made space, moving up to run her fingers through her soft, hickory brown hair. She scratched gently at the base of her ears, feeling the girl slowly relax in her grip. Her fingers worked slowly, massaging her scalp with uncharacteristic gentleness. Then she felt Melanie's tongue.

" _Oh_ ," she gasped, her body shuddering even more as the girl took her first lick of the Faunus. She ran her tongue along the length of her labia, hot arousal making the soft, pink lips shine in the candlelight. Velvet screwed her eyes shut as Melanie's tongue pressed deeper into her core before sliding against her clit.

"Yeah, she's good at that," Miltia chuckled, pulling off her boots. She tossed them messily to the floor, watching as her sister worked on the quivering girl. Velvet moaned hotly, her breath coming slow and deep, matching Melanie's deliberately slow rhythm. A few more drops of wax painted Velvet's firm ass, painting the stitched heart insignia she'd seen on the Faunus' dress. Velvet gasped, sucking down as much air as she could, her body was on fire from Melanie's ministrations. Miltia peeled herself out of her dress, patterned scarlet boyshorts topped with onyx lace rode up her hips and clung tightly to her thighs. Velvet watched as she pulled the underwear off, a messy patch of scarlet and black hair topped bright pink labia.

"Your turn, Bun. Those pretty lips of yours look like they could be pretty useful," she whispered as her fingertips gently traced along Velvet's jawline. The Faunus nodded, blush coloring her cheeks as she moved to kiss at the other girl's hipbones before slowly moving lower. She was too nervous to look away, chocolate brown eyes locking with green as she slowly trailed kisses through soft curls. Curiosity finally getting the better of her, she took her first tentative lick at Miltia's labia just as Melanie's tongue swirled playfully between her own.

The Faunus moaned softly, the sound muffled between creamy thighs. Miltia groaned in turn, her fingers tangling in her hair and roughly tugging at rich brown locks. Velvet smirked at the response, feeling like a sultry goddess sandwiched between two of the most attractive women in Vale. Her tongue delved between warm folds, quickly falling in synch Melanie's rhythm. Slow, steady circles followed by a kiss and painfully purposive roll of the tongue. Melanie seemed to be extremely experienced with the activity, running her tongue along her quivering lips.

Miltia chewed at her bottom lip, her chiseled arms flexing as she caressed Velvet's head. She rolled her shoulders as she tried to brace herself against the Faunus' tongue, breath hitching as Velvet earnestly explored deeper. Her warm lips suckling Miltia's clit, Velvet taking pleasure in the gentle gasps she made. She made sure to split her attention between as much of the girl's body as she could, alternating from suckling at her core, to nipping and nippling at soft things and sharp hipbones.

"Damn, Velvet… you're good at this, too," Miltia hissed through grit teeth, her body already responding to the girl's ministrations. The Faunus moaned in response, her heartbeat racing in her chest as Melanie continued to increase her pace before coming to an abrupt stop.

" _Mmm_ ," she whined, her hips grinding desperately into the sheets. Melanie poured the last drops of wax on her fingers, painting trails down her thighs before it cooled. She reached beneath the mattress and procured two rather ornate boxes. One seemed to be crafted of ornate marble with gold trimming, the other seemingly carved from blackwood adorned with rubies. Velvet watched curiously, slowly pulling away from Miltia's crotch in her distracted curiosity.

"Mil, I'm guessing you'll want yours," Melanie sighed, handing her sister the ruby adorned box. She opened the marble one, revealing mint green suede lining as she reached inside, procuring a strap-on as elegant as the box it'd been stored in. The dildo appeared to be made of eight inches of stained glass. It was sleek and unyielding, translucent pink flowers created a series of ribbed ridges along its shaft. The straps were the same mint green suede that lined the inside of the box, with onyx buckles.

"Um, do you have any extra lube condoms," Miltia asked her sister. "I've got a feeling Bun's never had any back door action," she chuckled as blood rushed to Velvet's cheeks, coloring her face as red as the cake she was named after.

"No," the Faunus admitted softly, shivering at the thought.

"Would you like to try," Miltia asked her cautiously. A small hint of concern touched her voice, betraying the uncaring demeanor she normally tried to present. Velvet nodded excitedly, always eager to try new things whenever the chance arose.

"I can't hear you," Miltia said softly, reaching for Velvet's jaw and leading her to her lips. She kissed the student roughly, tasting her own arousal on the girl's lips and smirked.

"Y- yes Miltia," Velvet whispered into the kiss.

"What was that? Can't hear you, Bun."

" _Yes_ , Miltia," she whined, lips forming into a pitiful pout.

"Yes, what," she asked maliciously, a teasing giggle running through her chest.

" _Miltia_ ," Velvet whined. She just couldn't bring herself to _say_ it- she couldn't even believe it was _happening_. Miltia finally gave in, opening the wooden box and showing Velvet her own strap-on. _This_ toy was made of silicone, slightly thinner than Melanie's glass length. It had a significant tapered design, clearly designed for an orifice she greatly prefered to explore. Black leather straps held the toy in place and were adorned with dozens of small rubies that matched those of the box it'd come in. Miltia's toy swung to and fro as she eagerly stepped into it, adjusting the buckles and straps to fit snugly around her hips.

Melanie shrugged and handed her sister the requested condom, watching as she tore the wrapper apart with her teeth before unrolling it down the length. Velvet watched in fascination as Miltia slipped on the slippery blue condom before looking to Melanie's ribbed one. Her heart raced in eager excitement and she chewed at her bottom lip to keep from whimpering in response. She watched as Melanie took a seat back on the bed after adorning her own strap-on, the glass cock sticking up from her lap expectantly. Feeling daring, Velvet crawled across the bed and climbed into the girl's lap, straddling her waist. Tucking her arms in front of her body, she managed to run her bound hands across Melanie's chiseled thighs as she sat on her lap.

"We haven't gotten much time face to face," Melanie said sweetly. Her breath smelled of liquor and mint and her cock pressed into Velvet's stomach, practically demanding attention.

"Sorry," she whispered, pressing an apologetic kiss against her cheek. Melanie wrapped a hand around her shaft, guiding it slowly against Velvet's warmth. The latex made the lewdest noises as it rubbed against her wet lips and her hips rolled reflexively into the teasing friction.

"Maybe I can make it up to you," Velvet offered hopefully. Melanie responded by wrapping her free hand around the Faunus' narrow waist and easily lifted her up off her lap.

"Maybe," the bouncer responded, slowly letting Velvet down. Her cock pressed against pink labia, its thick head spreading the girl's quivering muscles before her weight pushed her down. Eight inches of thick, cool glass plowed deep into her core and she tried to brace herself against the pleasurable sensations of fullness and stretching. Specially crafted and extremely expensive- the twins could feel every quivering muscle against their toy cocks as if they were made of flesh and blood. Miltia was quick to join in, lips against Velvet's neck as she pressed a cold, plastic nozzle against her own prize.

"This'll be cold," she warned the younger girl as she squeezed the tube of lubricant. Its contents emptied themselves into her, making her shiver and clench down on Melanie's cock. Her muscles quivered, her back arching in surprise. Melanie gasped at the sudden tightness, her body hugging her tightly.

"Whoa," Velvet gasped softly, beads of sweat running down her temples as she tried to relax herself. She blushed as she caught Melanie's gaze and tried her hardest not to get lost in the mint green of her eyes. Miltia's cock brushed against Velvet once, her only warning before quickly plunging in. The Faunus was forced against Melanie's chest by the force of Miltia's thrust. Velvet's arms were tucked beneath her, the silk bindings inhibiting her movement as she moaned into the warm air of their room. The twins seemed to be experts at this, and their cocks filled her beyond anything she'd ever tried with Coco.

Velvet was gasping for breath, her body overwhelmed by the twins' ministrations. The differences in their pace and girth of their toys left her constantly on edge, unable to find a rhythm to brace against either of the two. Melanie laid back against the bed, pulling the freckled girl down with her, allowing her twin to support her weight on all fours and acquire a better angle. Thrusting her hips roughly, Miltia buried length down to the hilt, causing the Faunus to moan in surprise as the girl's toy cock stretched her body. Miltia was rough and made short, quick strokes as she pistoned her hips into Velvet. The Faunus's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as the girl pushed her hips down harder against Melanie's cool glass. Burying her face into Melanie's warm chest, she lost herself to the sensations and the scent of expensive perfume. She felt strong hands grip her hips, guiding her against her length as her body quivered and shuddered around them both. Miltia's lips were hot against her neck, teeth marking her with small rosettes of passion. Her first orgasm came quickly, her body contracting tightly around the toys. The twins were shocked by the sudden tightness, Miltia's orgasm sneaking up on her. The toy captured her release, funneling it into the length of the shaft and splattering the warm fluid into the protective condom after just two more quick strokes.

Melanie kissed Velvet's forehead and gently massaged her ears as she waited for her sister to regain her composure. Miltiades was always quick to orgasm and slow to recover, but Melanie had patience to spare.

"Fuck, Bun… That felt great," Miltia said breathlessly. Lifting her hips up, she slid slowly out from Velvet's warmth. Reaching back for her own box, she replacing the dildo with an onyx butt-plug, topped with a large ruby. Velvet gasped as the new toy spread her body even further than the dildo had. She watched, stars exploding behind her eyelids as Miltia pulled the condom off her length, release covering the head of the silicone shaft as she did so. Melanie watched her as well, a smirk painting her lips.

"Velvet, would you mind sucking some life back into my sister? I'm sure you can keep going but she needs a little _motivation_ ," Melanie's words were meant as praise and encouragement to the Faunus and an underhanded insult to her sister.

"I'm _fine_ just give me a minute," Miltia replied, accidentally getting her release on her fingers as she tried to knot the condom to dispose of it. Melanie kissed Velvet's jaw and gave a pleading nod towards her sister before she gathered her strength and slipped off of Melanie's hips. On all fours, she moved sluggishly across the bed, kissing at Miltia's hipbones. She blushed as she looked up into the bouncer's face, becoming more familiar with the small differences between her and her twin. Miltia's light dusting of freckles and chiseled arms and shoulders contrasted greatly from her sister's who sported thicker thighs, toned calves and powerful hips.

" _Thank Dust Melanie isn't the rough one_ ," Velvet thought to herself. Without delay, she wrapped her mouth around Miltia's cock again, tasting her cum mixed with the sweet taste of lubricant. Melanie wrapped her hands around the Faunus' waist and Velvet felt the girl kneeling over her, the glass toy already pressing against her folds. The initial thrust came quickly, her arousal making it far easier for Melanie to press back into her core. Her thrust pushed Velvet onto Miltia's length, six inches disappearing into her warm mouth.

Velvet suckled on the silicone toy, trying to revive the fatigued sibling. Her tongue swirled over its head, retracing the pattern she'd performed previously. She learned quickly that grazing her teeth along the length of the toy's shaft produced the loudest moans from the girl, however she made sure not to graze her head. The decorative ridges of Melanie's glass cock were anything but. They lent an amazing dimension to her girth, Velvet's nerves lighting with each thrust she made.

"Keep your back arched," Melanie insisted, gently tracing a fingernail along the length of her spine. The ticklish sensation made her spasm, quivering around the toy before her back reflexively arched away away from her touch. And then the vibrations came, the thick plug filling her ass shivering to an insane rhythm. With Melanie's length pushing against her G-spot and the plug shuddering into her tight ass, she was quickly close to unraveling. Velvet moaned loudly around the silicone in her mouth, Miltia tugging at the girl's hair as she suckled the entirety of her length. The next three thrusts from Melanie pushed the Huntress' body over the edge yet again. Another orgasm, smaller than the previous one, dripped down her thighs, staining the bed with her release. Both the twins supported her weight as her knees gave out, letting her lie down on the soft sheets.

"You girls… _really_ know what you're doing," she said in between pants. Her wide, brown eyes looked up at the twins happily, a small smile etched across her face. The twins smirked to one another, silently communicating in a way only twins could do.

"Mil, it's time for me to cash in on the bet," Melanie told her sister. Miltia groaned, throwing her hands up in annoyance while Velvet slowly came off the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Bet," she asked the twins curiously.

"Melanie and I always bet that whoever finishes last gets to-"

"Why not just show her," Melanie interrupted her sister. The smirk on her face made her look just like her sister, rough and reckless.

" _Fine_ ," Miltia sighed, running her fingers down the length of her toy as Melanie unbound Velvet's wrists. Finally released, she stretched her arms wide, before wrapping them around the woman's waist. Melanie reached around Velvet's body, gently playing with the vibrating plug and making her squirm as they tickled and stimulated her. She grabbed the base of the plug, slowly pulling it out less than an inch, making her body stretch around the thickest part of the bulb. The vibrations wracked through her sore muscles, stretching them taught. Her nails dug across Melanie's back, toes clenching and Faunus ears shuddering as she gave into the sensations. She whined Melanie's name breathlessly, her body begging for just _one more orgasm_.

Miltia nuzzled between Velvet's freckled thighs, burying her face between them. She licked at her core, cleaning the girl of her arousal as her sister worked the plug. Placing placed a pillow under their lover's head, she finally moved to lay on top of the girl. Grabbing her wrists, Mil roughly pinned them against the bed. She smirked and rolled her hips, her cock easily slipping into the warmth her sister had occupied just moments ago. Velvet's core was still considerably tight- the butt-plugs did amazing things to sore muscles- but practically soaked from the long hours of their ministrations. Velvet sighed, her eyes rolling back behind fluttering lashes and drew another shaky, shuddered breath as Miltia buried herself to the hilt.

Stars exploding behind her eyes, she hardly watched as Melanie lowered herself Miltia's back. The loud gasp and grit teeth from Mil the only indication as to what Melanie had done. Blood rushed to her cheeks in second-hand embarrassment as Melanie rolled her hips, plunging into her twin sister. Miltia growled and bit her bottom lip, her face the picture of arousal as she gave in to the unyielding girth of Melanie's cock and the humid warmth of Velvet's core. She was powerless from her position in the middle, entirely at the mercy of her sister's downward thrusts and Velvet's quivering walls surrounding her shaft.

"I think you _like_ losing that bet," Melanie whispered hotly in her sister's ear. Miltia gasped as Melanie rolled her hips yet again, the force of which buried herself deeper into Velvet's core.

"I think _you_ just like fucking my ass," Miltia countered, tightening her grip on Velvet's wrists. Melanie sped her pace, each thrust pushing in deep inside her sister. Velvet was lost beneath the two of them, thighs wrapping around them both as she writhed in ecstasy.

"Oh _, Dust… guys_ ," she whined. Her ears twitched, muscles spasming. The plug vibrated against raw nerves and she moaned into the empty room, her tired body alight with sensation. Miltiades gasped, her eyes screwed shut at her sister's unforgiving pace. Her back arched, her head yanked back as Melanie grabbed a fistful of her hair before biting down roughly on her neck. Each thrust felt deeper than the last, pushing her harder into Velvet while forcing her body to clench around her sister's unyielding cock. And Melanie laughed, her dangerous pace crescendoing as she pounded into her younger sister. Mint green eyes lingered on the pulse in Miltia's neck, watching her body throb against the bite marks she'd left there before turning her gaze to Velvet. Poor Velvet had lost her senses long ago, desperately gasping for release. Chocolate eyes were lost behind fluttering lashes, the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks stood out defiantly against the burning red of her blush.

Miltia reached her release first, her sister's ridged, glass cock and Velvet's quivering warmth tearing her orgasm from her. Her warm release poured into Velvet, leaving the girl a soaking mess. Velvet orgasmed not long after, the feel of Miltia's silicone cock rubbing against her g-spot tearing a last orgasm from her despite the soreness in her core. Melanie was the last, her endurance and stamina far outclassing her sister. Her arousal poured into Miltiades and the younger twin gasped for breath, feeling her sister's release. She secretly loved the sensation, although she'd never admit it to her sister.

The twins pulled off of Velvet one after the other, gasping for breath in the afterglow of their rough session. The Faunus gasped as the vibrating plug continued to shake, making her teeth chatter and breath hitch as it stimulated her sore muscles.

"Damn, Melanie… a little slower next time," Miltia panted.

"You love it, you slut," her sister countered.

"So I'm guessing the party's over?" Velvet looked up, her face glowing bright red as she instantly recognized the familiar voice. The twins looked up confusedly, glancing at the girl standing at their door to each other, then to Velvet.

"Bun, d'you know her," Miltia asked curiously.

"Yeah… she's my leader," Velvet swallowed sheepishly.

"You three better have another round left in you," Coco warned, adjusting her beret.

"Mama's feeling _frisky_."


	2. Cis-swapped Twins

Velvet Scarlatina was starting to get a little nervous. Coco had promised she'd come back within the hour, but one hour had quickly turned to two as the music blared in the crowded nightclub. The worried girl couldn't help but find her way to a secluded corner as far away from the heavy bass and large crowd on the dance floor as she could. She made her way over to the second bar, which was located along the back wall and not as populated as the main bar. The only threats to her here were drunken patrons slurring their words at anyone who passed. She ordered herself a drink, hoping to ease her buzzing nerves.

"Strawberry sunrise, please. No ice… thank you." She took the drink from the large, bearded man and sipped the fruity liquid through a bendy-straw. It was cool against the back of her throat and provided a sharp contrast from the warm, stuffy air of the nightclub.

Unbeknownst to her, two pairs of mint green eyes had been curiously observing her and studying her every move. The two waited for just the right opportunity before making their approach. They took their first steps towards her as she turned her back to them, trying hard to ignore a particularly insistent drunkard. They grabbed the stools on either side of her- blocking her off from the insistent woman- and ordered their drinks. They'd be free, of course.

Velvet looked to her left, graciously returning the smile of the rugged looking brunette. She eyed the red streak in his hair, the handsome, sharp jaw, mint green eyes and tight biceps as he reached for his drink. She sipped her own drink again, and casually looked to her right before eyeing _this_ brunette even longer. His shoulders were wrapped in a white fur boa, and had the same mint green eyes and handsome jaw as the other boy. Velvet arched an eyebrow at the boy before looking back to her right. Finally, she looked down accusingly into the pink and yellow liquid of her drink.

" _I've been holding it the whole time and I watched him pour it,"_ she thought nervously. Looking back to her left, Red covered his mouth, obviously hiding a pleased smirk. On her right, the more elegant of the pair sat vainly as he was served his drink. Velvet looked back to her drink before she finally realized what had been eluding her.

"You're twins," she laughed softly to herself.

"Took you about thirty seconds. How many of those have you had?" The brunette on the right leaned in quietly, asking a question he already knew the answer to. He wanted to make sure she wasn't too consumed by the alcohol for what they'd had in mind for the Faunus.

"J- just one… sorry… do you two want to sit together? I can move-"

"Nuh-uh. No need to get up. We were just wondering what you were doing here so late. _Alone_." The brother to her left sipped his drink, face splitting into a mischievous grin.

"I'm nineteen. I'm not a child." Velvet pouted, feeling put off by the boy's teasing.

" _They don't look much older than me, anyway."_

"Oh? Old enough for a dance?" The boy to her right also had the same piercing, mint green eyes. They locked onto Velvet's deep brown as if he was trying to read her very soul.

"Um… I don't really dance…" The Faunus embarrassedly turned to her drink, sipping softly on the straw as she tried to avoid their prying eyes. She wasn't a particularly outgoing person, and dancing would be an embarrassing activity not only for herself, but the twins as well.

"Neither does Miltio, yet he refuses to stop trying," the boy dressed in white commented haughtily.

"Shut up, Melvin. Come on, Bun. We could hit the dance floor, I could show you a few moves… Whaddya say?" The red-streaked twin's smirk grew wider, pearly whites catching the dim light of the bar. He looked inviting and intimidating all at once.

"I… I dunno… I'm supposed to be waiting for a friend," she admitted as she sipped the last of her drink. She wasn't used to being the center of attention of _two_ attractive guys at once, and her anxiety helped drain the glass much faster than she would've under normal circumstances. The warmth of the alcohol started to take hold as she finished the drink; it wasn't much, but it was enough for the petite Huntress-in-training to feel slightly more at ease around the two brothers.

"Well they'll be more likely to find you out on the dance floor, won't you agree?" The elegant boy's pleasant, comforting smile was a sharp contrast from his brother's.

" _Was his name Melvin,_ " she tried desperately to remember as he looked down at her, his eyes effortlessly holding her gaze.

"Uh… yeah. I guess that makes sense…" She set the empty glass down on the countertop, and reached for her purse, searching for the bartender's tip. Both brothers reached out and grabbed her wrist, Melvin softly, Mitio firmly. In unison they shook their heads and Velvet confusedly dropped the Lien back into her purse.

"Junior, she's with us." Mitio looked back at the suited bartender with a wink and a wave. The man grunted an acknowledgement and shooed them off, not bothering to look up as he cleaned a glass.

"Do you know him," Velvet inquired, looking back over her shoulder at the large bear of a man as the twins led her by her hands to the dance floor. She'd worked as a waitress before and she knew how important it was to tip-

"You'd be surprised who we know, Bun. Now relax. We're here." Melvin let go of the Faunus, white boots sliding back a few steps on the dance floor. Velvet looked around, slightly less nervous than she would've been to see the crowd had distanced itself from her and her dance partners. It wasn't much, but a noticeable three feet separated them from the rest of the partying crowd. Miltio took her hand, spinning her to face him.

"Ready to rock, babe?" He had his brother's mint green eyes, but while Melvin's were cool, aloof and binding, his were mischievous and daring, urging her to do things she'd never consider on her own. She nodded quickly, letting him take her hands. The song was fast and upbeat, Mitio's red-laced, black combat boots kept the rhythm as they struck the tiled floor. Velvet tried her best to keep up, stiffly matching his steps.

"Ya gotta loosen up, Bun. Move those hips!" He grabbed her by the waist and brought her close. Miltio moved his hips against hers, helping her match his pace as they rocked to and fro to the beat of the music. She flushed, feet moving sluggishly as she stared up into his eyes. Clothing brushed against clothing and she held onto his jacket for support as she tried to block out the warmth slowly spreading through her body. He twirled her once, then twice and the crowd spun around her as they danced. She was so enraptured by his dancing, she hardly noticed as the song finished.

With a shove of his hips, Miltio sent the girl sliding along the dance floor into the arms of his of his brother. Melvin caught her just before she tripped over her shoes, bringing her into his arms as the new song played with to a much slower rhythm. They danced more intimately, Melvin's body swaying to the beat, bending her to his command. She was confused- dancing so openly with a Faunus was just so _unusual_. But these two danced with her so audaciously, as if her heritage only furthered their intrigue in her.

Melvin's dance was slow, deliberate and hypnotic. He enticed her ever closer, the beat commanding them to share more and more contact. Emboldened by the warmth in her stomach, she reached up, placing a gentle kiss against the lips of the teen. She flinched away after just a moment, realizing she might have overstepped some unspoken boundary and moved too fast for a single dance-

"Oh, that's bullshit. I loosened her up for you." Mitio grumbled playing with the buckle of the dark choker that adorned his neck. Velvet looked to him timidly, feeling awkward in between the two men.

"And _I_ stole the kiss." Melvin placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head back to gaze lustfully into her wide doe eyes. He closed the distance between them, his lips barely brushing against hers before Mitio spun her around to face him instead.

"You kiss like an old lady. _This_ is how you kiss a hot girl." Miltio grabbed Velvet by the collar of her shirt, lifting her up an inch off the ground. His lips crashed against hers and made her heart race. She struggled to breathe, arms wrapping behind his neck as she tried to reach the ground with the tips of her toes for some support. He nipped and bit at her lips and within seconds, she could taste a sharp hint of rust, but she didn't mind. Velvet shuddered as he let her go, wiping her lips as a rush of embarrassment washed over her. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but the crowded dance floor all but ignored them.

The song changed again, this time the thumping bass was obnoxiously loud and the multicolored lights flashed erratically across the dance floor. Miltio took over the dancing, holding Velvet tight against his chest. She held him close, one hand on his waist, the other on his lower back. He smirked, taking her wrist and leading her hand further down. She blushed a deep red as he placed her hand on his butt and she couldn't help but give a curious squeeze. He was firm, the same tight, corded muscles that slithered beneath the skin of his arms were here too. Her heart raced as she felt him, and she quickly blamed the alcohol for the lewd thoughts she was having. She buried her face in his chest, trying to hide the embarrassment of her raging libido.

Her ears stood on end as she felt a third hand at her side. Melvin's body sandwiched her between him and his brother. Her heart beat even faster as she realized she was trapped between the twins, their bodies moving in unison as if they'd choreographed this very moment. Hands snuck their way under her clothing and she whimpered as she felt her bra shift around under her shirt, and her underwear pulled down around her thighs. Velvet shuddered as their hands roamed her body. She groaned, silently cursing her Faunus libido. If she were honest with herself, she'd know it wasn't just that that kept her a prisoner to their ministrations. The way they regarded her with such unbridled interest in such a public setting made her shudder. She felt _wanted_.

"Um, guys? I… maybe we should-" A wandering hand brushed itself against her core, making her jump. She couldn't tell which twin it belonged to, just that it was rather persistent.

"Hey! Guys? M- my friend might-"

"If you want us to stop just ask." Melvin's voice was thick with desire, his lips pressed against the back of her head, his breath warm against the base of her furry ears.

"Yeah, Bun. Just _ask_." One of Milto's warm hands tucked itself under her smooth chin, tilting her face up to meet his eyes. He looked hungry, as if he were using every ounce of self-control he had to stop himself from devouring the poor Faunus on the dance floor, but his words held no deceit.

"It's Velvet," she finally said, resting her head against Miltio's chest. Even in the loud rhythm of the club's music, she could hear Miltio's heart beat against his chest despite his rough demeanor. She was glad he was at least a _little_ nervous; it made her feel like her own feelings were valid. The twins smirked as she finally told them her name, pressing closer against their new friend.

"Velvet? Sounds delicious." Melvin licked his lips, his hands sliding between Velvet's inner thighs. He pressed a kiss against her neck, slowly running his tongue along her pulse. She shivered, gripping Miltio's butt even tighter as she tried to anchor herself against the consuming sensations. Miltio returned the favor roughly massaging at Velvet's more ample rear while his brother kept to her front. Melvin's palms gently caressed one of her breasts while the other entertained itself with the warmth rising between her thighs.

"But maybe not… _here_?" She loved the attention, but to be in such a compromising position in front of so many people…

" _Coco could come back at any minute!"_

"What's wrong with _here_ , Velvet?" Melvin's fingertips brushed even deeper against her womanhood, making her cry out into his brother's chest. She'd only ever been touched by Coco, and her team leader, despite her jaw-dropping attitude, was incredibly slow and gentle when it came to the Faunus' pleasure. This dance was something else entirely. She whimpered as Melvin's fingertips slowly eased their way between her soft lips. Her hips rolled uncoordinatedly at his touch, brushing both her crotch and Melvin's honeyed hand against Miltio's thigh. The twins were used to this kind of proximity, usually engaging in it themselves as they enticed their flavor-of-the-night to their room.

Squirming in between the two, she tried desperately to reciprocate the attention they paid her. She stood up on the balls of her feet, kissing Miltio earnestly. Her right hand pawed hungrily at Melvin's pants, her cheeks flushing red as she felt her stimulation starting to arouse him. Melvin's fingers allowed themselves to penetrate deeper within Velvet's quivering muscles, carving depraved moans from deep within her core. She tore her lips away from Miltio's increasingly rough kiss, gasping for much needed breath.

"Is… there a room-"

"Just this one, Bun." Miltio laughed, trying to catch Velvet's lips in another biting kiss.

"Come on, Mil, we can have more fun with her in our room." Melvin punctuated his promise with a crook of his fingers, the pads of his fingers finding a rather sensitive fold of slick flesh. His ministrations elicited a loud moan from the Faunus, her knees trembling as they struggled to support her weight.

"I dunno. I don't think she's ready for the room. She looks ready to drop from exhaustion right here." Miltio laughed, supporting nearly all of the Faunus's weight in his arms. Looking down upon Velvet's face excitedly wide eyes, the rugged teen finally took pity on her.

"Fine, fine. You just better be this excited when you get there, hmm, Bun?" Velvet could only answer with a sharp gasp as Melvin's fingers explored deeper, crooking back upon themselves and tearing another excited gasp from her. The eager twins finally released their holds on the girl and offered their arms as support. Miltio was to her left, Melvin to her right as they escorted the Faunus to their room.

Velvet's chocolate eyes scanned through the club and she instantly saw that they'd had eyes on them the whole time. Some people were staring, eyes wide in disbelief or disgust; others trying not to, backs specifically turned to the three's performance. Her cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of red- Velvet couldn't believe they'd been so bold in such a public place. Despite her own shock and wavering reservations, the growing warmth between her thighs reminded her just how much she'd enjoyed the thrill of the moment. She let out a soft groan as they left the loud drumbeats, quick rhythms and flashing lights of the dance floor. The twins walked her up a flight of stairs and down a well lit hallway. The decor was warm, inviting and homely, reassuring her that the two strangers who she was clinging to would rather show her a good time than take advantage of her. A few black-suited men wearing red sunglasses postured aggressively as they guarded whatever rooms they'd been assigned to. She blushed and tried her hardest not to make eye contact with any of the men, not wanting to start a fight.

"Cut it out, Butch, or I'll cut your pay." Miltio growled at the taller guard, left hand clenched in a fist. Red claws drew from a cuff around his wrist before the man looked away, finding some interest in a spot on the wall behind him.

They walked her even further down the hallway before they finally arrived at the proper door. It was painted in red and white stripes, like a large, peppermint candycane.

"Crap, Melvin, do you have your keys," Miltio asked quickly as he checked his pockets for the keys he'd most likely left in the room.

"You're unbelievable." Melvin reached into his pocket, glaring at his twin as he produced the silver key. He unlocked the door, letting Miltio support Velvet's weight as they walked into the room.

"Bunkbeds?" Velvet looked around, curiously observing the several posters that adorned their walls. The room seemed to be split in two, one side neat, dusted and tidy while the other was messy and disorganized. She giggled to herself at the silly trope-come-true.

"I've always wanted bunkbeds," she admitted through a small laugh. Miltio walked her to the bottom bunk which she guessed was his brother's by the way the soft sheets were neatly folded and tucked into the mattress. Melvin knelt down, helping her take off her shoes while Miltio went off in search of something.

"She really doesn't look like she can handle both of us," Miltio sighed, opening and closing drawers across the room.

"You might be right. Terrible for you," Melvin caressed her cheek and brought her face to his. His soft kiss contrasted greatly with his brother's rougher attack on her lips. She blushed, pulling him in closer by the lapels of his shirt. She'd quickly discovered his lips tasted like mint frosting and she desperately wanted more.

"Slow the Dust down! I've got the candles." Miltio struck a match, lighting four red and white candles.

"They're peppermint. Should help set the mood. Want to smell?" Miltio offered the Faunus a quick sniff, tilting the small flame towards her. Velvet leaned forward, closing her eyes to inhale the scent of the striped candle. It took a few moments for the candle to melt enough of the wax to produce a scent, but when it finally did, the relaxing smell of peppermint greeted her nose. She'd always been a fan of the flavor in lattes or cakes, but to smell it so purely made her smile in delight. She opened her eyes just in time to watch a drop of the hot wax fall onto the bare skin of her chest.

" _Oh!_ " She winced away from the slight sting of the wax. It was seconds before the substance cooled down, leaving her shivering as it dried on her skin. Miltio smirked to his brother, moving away to place the candle in a holder.

"Here, let me help you with that." Melvin slowly peeled the dried wax off her skin, lips against her neck. The sensations of the wax were foreign but Velvet knew by the twin's shared glances that her reaction had been anticipated.

"You liked that didn't you?" Melvin chuckled softly as he threw the piece of dried wax to the floor. She blushed, burying her face in her hands as she tried to sort out her feelings. It was something she'd experimented with only once after accidentally dripping some on herself, and the odd sensations confused her so much she'd never thought to try it again. After a few moments all she could do was nod in agreement.

"Want some more?" Melvin worked on unbuttoning her blouse, tapping each button as he worked, watching for any hesitation or resistance from her. He reached his free hand towards his brother to take a candle. Velvet nodded her response, leaning up to kiss the boy again. She craved the taste of his lips and pouted softly as he pulled away.

"We gotta set some ground rules, _Velvet_." Melvin slipped out of his boa and jacket, pulling it off by his sleeves. He was careful not to spill a drop of the wax collecting in the candle as he moved.

"Not with the stupid rules. She _wants_ it Melvin! She's _begging_ , just look at her!" Mitio tried to argue before Melvin silenced his overzealous brother with a stern gaze. He looking back to her and took her hand, gently stretching out her arm.

"What do you want tonight?" He punctuated the question with a tiny drop of the wax. She shivered as the wax touched her skin.

"I- What do you mean- _oh_!" Velvet squeaked as he mercilessly dripped some more of the molten wax onto her freckled arm.

"Think about it. What do you _really_ want to happen tonight, _hmm_?" Melvin's mint green eyes watched hers hungrily. He threatened her with another drop of wax.

"Uh, um… _anything_! Anything you want! Please, just- _oooooh_!" She whined loudly, kicking her feet as he poured a thin line of the wax down her arm.

"Words. Use your words." A small smirk split his face as he watched her squirm. Velvet was having a hard time deciding which of the two siblings was actually rougher than the other.

"Melvin… _anything_ … just no tugging my ears, please… They're sensitive." She blushed as she made the demand. A momentary drop in his cool, predatory facade let her know that he wouldn't cross the line she'd drawn.

"No ear tugging. Got it." Melvin pulled her closer, kissing at her neck. The tip of his tongue traced across dozens of freckles, connecting them together as she moaned in his arms.

"Anything else," he asked hotly. Velvet glanced pleadingly to Miltio, hoping the other twin would help her out of his brother's hypnotic embrace. He simply shrugged, peeling out of his black leather jacket. She whined loudly, feeling trapped between hot wax and soft lips.

"I-I'll… I'll tell you if there's anything I don't like, okay? Please?" She just wanted to get _on_ with it. The warm air in the room was making the humid heat rising between her thighs unbearable. The restrictively tight skirt wasn't much help either.

"Fair enough." Melvin rewarded her with another few drops of the wax, revelling as she squirmed under its sting.

"Don't hog her up like you did last time. I want in." Miltio pushed his way passed his brother and made his space on the bed. He gripped the three remaining candles tightly in his fist, eager to use them. He quickly pulled on Velvet's skirt, sliding it off her chiseled thighs and legs in pleasant surprise.

" _Definitely want those wrapped around me_ ," Miltio thought crudely. Velvet clutched at the bedsheets, whining and squirming as he dripped the wax down her thighs. The flame melted both red and white wax, but the two colors surprisingly not mixing as they painted her thighs. Velvet's feet kicked involuntarily at the heat, her body reacting wildly to the sharp sting that preceded the pleasurable cooling warmth. Miltio chuckled as he dripped more wax on her, painting three striped pathways down her muscled thighs. He rested his face between her thighs as she gripped onto the bed and bit roughly at her soft, freckled flesh. He marked her with his teeth, coloring the pale skin with lovemarks. Velvet moaned and her hips rolled uncontrollably. She was all but begging for him to douse the heat that plagued her.

Melvin worked at her blouse and finally slid it up over her head. Her unflattering bra was already askew from their time on the dance floor. Tearing it off her body, he left it and her shirt a tattered pile of cloth on the floor before pouring melted wax into thin lines that connected clusters of freckles to one another, creating a heart along her spine. He straddled her, using his weight to hold her in place and stopping her from ruining his art piece with shivers and shakes. Then he etched his name across the back of her shoulder. Melvin marked the woman as his own, all but bathing her in the scent of peppermint. His mint eyes turned from Velvet's freckled back to his brother, seeing that Miltio had been attempting to paint something far more abstract. Blotches of red and white wax covered her legs down to the tips of her pedicured toes.

" _Figures_ ," Melvin thought to himself. All the while Velvet clutched tighter at the sheets, trying to anchor herself against the surging tide of sensation. She wanted to be touched- to be _held_ , but the brothers were more than content with bathing her in molten candle-wax. She sucked down air in shallow, ragged gasps as Miltio's love bites elicited the most depraved moans she'd ever made in her life. Her legs kicked furiously as he poured a generous amount of wax on her.

"Melvin, go find those silk bands. Bun's kicking is getting out of hand." Melvin looked down at the Faunus, making sure she had no objections to the new level of bondage before walking off in search of the silk bindings. Miltio took the time to tease the girl even more, finally sliding her pale white underwear off of her hips. They were damp, soiled with arousal. He smirked, sliding back up her body, showing her the offensive cloth.

"You're so fucking hot for us, Bun. We've barely touched you and you're already soaked. What do you have to say for yourself?" He covered her mouth with the underwear, listening to her gasp in excitement. He wasn't any stranger to Faunus and their particular turn-ons. Just a whiff of arousal of any kind was often enough to soak the underwear of less disciplined Faunus.

"What if we didn't touch you _all_ night? Would you beg? Would you beg for it _now_? Of course you would, you're so fucking hot for us." He whispered the scathing words against her ear, her face going as scarlet as the streaks in his hair.

"You wanna get fucked. You don't want anything else but to get fucked by Melvin and me and we're gonna do it. We're gonna fuck you until you can't even remember what your legs felt like. You're gonna go back to your little hunter's school on Monday in a wheelchair, and you're gonna be so sore. And you're gonna be right back here on Friday knocking on our door, begging for more." Velvet whined at the vulgar language, her body involuntarily warming up at the picture he was painting. He bit at her neck, leaving even more marks against her freckled skin. Melvin finally found the bands, tossing them to his twin who tied them around Velvet's thin, freckled wrists. Despite her kicking, he decided against tying her ankles, having grown fond of the idea of watching her squirm.

"You're not going _anywhere_ unless we say so, got it?" Velvet nodded quickly, wanting to show just how much she'd rather let the twins have her way with her before trying to leave. Blood rushed to her cheeks, painting them the loveliest shade of pink before Miltio let a drop of wax paint her cheek bright red. She jumped at the slight sting and shivered as it cooled.

Miltio kissed a trail down her spine, nipping at the clusters of freckles as he made his way down her torso. He possessively bit down on her toned ass, the thick muscles jumping under the skin stretched taut. Licking his lips, he leaned in close, ready to have his first taste of the quivering Faunus. Melvin waited until the last moment before grabbing his brother's hair, pulling him away.

"We didn't flip," Melvin said sternly, holding up a small coin.

"Dust dammit. Fine, heads," Miltio grumbled, rubbing his scalp where his hair had been pulled. Melvin flipped the coin, catching it in midair.

"Tails," he said smugly, pushing his brother away from the shuddering girl. Miltio grumbled dejectedly as he made space, moving up to run his fingers through her soft, hickory brown hair. He scratched gently at the base of her ears, feeling her slowly relax in his grip. His fingers worked slowly, massaging her scalp with uncharacteristic gentleness. Then she felt Melvin's tongue.

" _Oh_ ," she gasped, her body shuddering even more as the boy took his first lick of the Faunus. He ran his tongue along the length of her labia, hot arousal making the soft, pink lips shine in the candlelight. She screwed her eyes shut as his tongue pressed deeper into her core before sliding against her clit.

"Yeah, he's good at that," Miltio chuckled, pulling off his black leather pants. He tossed them messily to the floor, watching as his brother worked. Velvet moaned hotly, her breath coming slow and deep, matching Melvin's deliberately slow rhythm. A few more drops of wax painted Velvet's firm ass, painting the stitched heart insignia he'd seen on her dress. She gasped, sucking breath down her throat at a rushed pace. Her body was on fire from Melvin's ministrations. Miltio's underwear was stretched tight as his erection pressed against the thin cloth. Velvet watched as he pulled the underwear off, his cock springing forward as the pressure was relieved.

"Your turn, Bun. Those pretty lips would look great around my dick," he whispered as his fingertips gently traced along her jawline. Velvet nodded, blush coloring her cheeks as she moved to kiss the head of his penis. She was too nervous to look away, chocolate brown eyes locking with green as she slowly licked his shaft base to tip. Velvet was curious, her tongue working slowly to explore his taste even as Melvin's deliberate pace began to hasten.

The Faunus moaned softly, the sound muffled by Miltio's throbbing length. Miltio groaned in turn, his fingers tangling in her hair and tugging roughly. She smirked at the response, feeling like a sultry goddess sandwiched between two of the most attractive men in Vale. Her tongue swirled around the head of Miltio's cock, quickly adopting his brother's rhythm. Slow, steady circles followed by a kiss and painfully purposive roll of the tongue. Melvin seemed to be extremely experienced with the activity, running his tongue along her quivering lips.

Miltio chewed at his bottom lip, his chiseled arms flexing as he caressed her head. His shoulders rolled, breath hitching as Velvet earnestly took in more of his length. Her warm mouth wrapped snugly around his cock, the Faunus taking pleasure in the near perfect fit. Saliva dribbled down his shaft passed her lips, cooling his skin as it evaporated in warmth of the room.

"Damn, Velvet… you're good at this," Miltio hissed through grit teeth, his body already responding as Velvet tasted precum against her tongue. The Faunus moaned again, her heartbeat racing in her chest as Melvin continued to increase his pace before coming to an abrupt stop.

" _Mmm_ ," she whined, her hips grinding desperately into the sheets. Melvin poured the last drops of wax on his fingers, painting trails down her thighs before it cooled. He reached beneath the mattress and pulled out two boxes of condoms. Velvet watched curiously, her pace against Miltio's throbbing erection slowing in her distraction.

"Mil, which one do you want," Melvin asked as he ripped the wrapper off a condom from a box marked with his name in bright green letters.

"Um, do I have any extra lube ones? I've got a feeling Velvet's never had any back door action." He looked down and watched the blush color her face as red as the cake she was named after.

"No," she admitted softly, cleaning Miltio's cock of precum.

"Would you like to try," he asked cautiously. The small hint of concern touched his voice, betraying the uncaring demeanor he was trying to present. Velvet nodded excitedly, eager to try new things while she had the chance.

"I can't hear you," Miltio said softly. His hands reached for her jaw, leading her to his lips. He kissed her roughly, tasting his arousal on her lips and smirked.

"Y- yes Miltio," she whispered into the kiss.

"What was that? Can't hear you, Bun."

" _Yes_ , Milito," she whined, lips forming into a pitiful pout.

"Yes what," he asked maliciously, a gruff chuckle running through his chest.

" _Miltio_ ," she whined. She just couldn't bring herself to _say_ it- she couldn't even believe it was _happening_. Melvin shrugged and handed his brother the requested condom, watching as he tore the wrapper apart with his teeth before unrolling it down his length. Velvet watched as Miltio slipped on the slippery blue condom before looking to Melvin's ribbed one. Her heart raced with excitement and she chewed at her bottom lip. She watched as Melvin took a seat on the bed, his cock sticking up from his lap expectantly. Crawling into his lap, she smiled sheepishly at the boy. She ran her bound hands across his chiseled thighs and calves as she sat on his lap.

"We haven't gotten much time face to face," Melvin said sweetly. His breath smelled of liquor and mint and his cock pressed into her stomach.

"Sorry," she whispered, pressing an apologetic kiss against his cheek. Melvin wrapped a hand around his shaft, guiding it slowly against her warmth. The latex made the lewdest noises as it rubbed against her wet lips and her hips rolled reflexively into the teasing friction.

"Maybe I can make it up to you," she offered. Melvin wrapped his free hand around her narrow waist and easily lifted her up off his lap.

"Maybe," he responded, slowly letting her down. His cock pressed against her lips, its thick head spreading her quivering muscles before her weight pushed her down. Six inches of thick warmth plowed deep into her core and she tried to brace herself against the pleasurable sensations of fullness and stretching. Miltio was quick to join in, lips against her neck as he pressed a cold, plastic nozzle against his own prize.

"It's gonna be cold," he warned as he squeezed the tube of lubricant. The cold contents of the bottle emptied themselves into her, making her shiver and clench down on Melvin's cock. Her muscles quivered, her back arching in surprise. Melvin gasped at the sudden tightness, her body hugging him tightly.

"Whoa," she gasped softly, beads of sweat running down her temples as she tried to relax herself. She blushed at Melvin, trying her hardest not to gaze into his eyes for too long. Miltio's cock brushed against Velvet once before quickly plunging in, forcing her against Melvin's chest. Her arms were tucked beneath her, the silk bindings inhibiting her movement as she moaned out their names. The twins were both thick, and their cocks filled her beyond anything she'd ever tried with Coco.

She was gasping for breath as Melvin laid back against the bed, pulling her down with him. Miltio supported himself on all fours, thrusting his hips roughly and burying his length in as deep as he could manage. Miltio was rough, making short, quick strokes as he pistoned his hips into Velvet. The Faunus's eyes rolled back and even louder moans filled the room as his thrusts pushed her down deeper onto Melvin's thick cock. Burying her face into Melvin's warm chest, she lost herself to the sensations and the scent of expensive cologne. She felt Melvin's hands at her hips, guiding her onto his length as her body quivered and shuddered around him. Miltio's lips were hot against her neck, teeth marking her with small rosettes of passion. Her first orgasm came quickly, her body contracting around the two boys. They were shocked by the sudden tightness, Miltio splattering his release into the condom after just two more quick strokes.

Mevin kissed Velvet's forehead and gently massaged her ears as he waited for his brother to regain his composure. Miltio was always quick to cum and slow to recover, and Melvin was growing impatient.

"Fuck, Bun… That felt great," Miltio said breathlessly. He pulled his penis from her, replacing it with a thick, red butt-plug. Velvet gasped as the new toy spread her body. She watched as he pulled the condom off his length, cum covering the head of his shaft when he did so. Melvin watched as well, becoming increasingly irritated at the sudden stop.

"Velvet, would you mind sucking some life back into my brother? I'm sure you can keep going but he needs a little motivation," Melvin's words were meant as praise and encouragement to the Faunus and an underhanded insult to his brother.

"I'm _fine_ just give me a minute," Miltio replied, accidentally getting his cum on his fingers as he tried to tie the condom up to dispose of it. Melvin kissed Velvet's jaw, a pleading nod directed at his brother before she gathered her strength and slipped off of Melvin's hips. On all fours, she moved sluggishly on the bed, kissing Miltio's hipbones. She blushed as she looked up into his face, becoming more familiar with their small differences. Miltio's light dusting of freckles and chiseled arms and shoulders contrasted greatly from his brother's who sported thicker thighs and powerful hips.

" _Thank Dust Melvin isn't the rough one_ ," she thought to herself. Without delay, she wrapped her mouth around his cock again, tasting his cum mixed with the sweet taste of lubricant. Melvin's hands wrapped around her waist and she felt him kneeling over her, his own erection throbbing as it pressed against her folds. The push came quickly, her wet lips making it far easier for Melvin to press back into her core. His thrust pushed her onto his brother's length, six inches disappearing into her warm mouth.

Velvet suckled on Miltio's length, trying to bring new life into his member. Her tongue swirled over his head, retracing the pattern she'd performed previously. She learned quickly that grazing her teeth along the length of his shaft produced the loudest moans, however she had to be careful not to graze his head. The corkscrewing ribs on Melvin's condom gave an amazing dimension to his girth, her nerves lighting with each thrust he made.

"Keep your back arched," Melvin insisted, gently tracing a fingernail along the length of her spine. The ticklish sensation made her spasm, quivering around his length before her back reflexively arched away away from the ticklish finger. And then the vibrations came, the thick plug filling her ass shivering to some insane rhythm. With Melvin's length pushing against her G-spot and the plug shuddering into her tight ass, she was close to unraveling. She moaned loudly, Milto gasping as her throat hugged the head of his shaft even tighter. The next three thrusts pushed her body over the edge again. Another orgasm, smaller than the last one, dripped down her thighs, staining the bed with her release. Both the twins supported her weight as her knees gave out, letting her down on the soft sheets.

"You boys… _really_ know what you're doing," she said in between pants. Her warm, brown eyes looked up at the twins happily, a small smile etched across her face. The twins fist-bumped one another in congratulations, Miltio using his free hand to finish pumping his quickly growing erection.

"Miltio, it's time for me to cash in on the bet," Melvin told his brother. Miltio groaned, throwing his hands up in annoyance while Velvet slowly came off the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Bet," she asked curiously.

"Melvin and I always bet that whoever finishes last gets to-"

"Why not just show her," Melvin interrupted his brother. The smirk on his face made him look just like his brother, rough and reckless.

" _Fine_ ," Miltio sighed, reaching for another condom. This one was bright purple and rolled snugly up his length. Melvin unbound Velvet's wrists, and she stretched her arms wide, before wrapping them around his waist. Melvin reached around her body, gently playing with the vibrating plug and making her squirm against him. He grabbed the base of the plug, slowly pulling it out less than an inch, making her body stretch around the thickest part of the toy. The vibrations shook her already quivering muscles, pressing tight against her stretched walls. Her nails dug across Melvin's back, toes clenching and Faunus ears shuddering as she gave into the sensations. She whined Melvin's name breathlessly, her body begging for just _one more orgasm_.

Miltio nuzzled into her thighs, burying his face between them. He suckled at her for a few moments as his brother worked the plug before leading her off of Melvin. He placed a pillow under her head before laying down on top of her. Roughly, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed just above her head. He smirked and rolled his hips, pushing into her folds. She was tight from wrapping around the plug, but slick from her twice spent arousal. Miltio slipped in without much resistance, her body growing pleasantly sore at being filled for so long. She drew a shaky, shuddered breath as Miltio buried himself to the base of his length.

She watched as Melvin lowered himself onto the two, blood rushing to her cheeks in second-hand embarrassment as Melvin pierced into his brother. Miltio growled as he bit his bottom lip, eyes rolling back behind fluttered lids as his brother took him from behind. He was powerless from his position in the middle, entirely at the mercy of his brother's downward thrusts and Velvet's pulsing walls surrounding his shaft.

"I think you _like_ losing that bet," Melvin whispered hotly in his ear. Miltio gasped as Melvin rolled his hips, Velvet moaning loudly as Miltio's cock was thrust into her behind both of their weights.

"I think _you_ just like fucking my ass," Miltio countered, clenching his grip on Velvet's wrists. Melvin sped his pace, each thrust pushing in deep inside his brother. Velvet was lost beneath the two of them, thighs wrapping around them both as she writhed in ecstasy.

"Oh _, Dust…_ Oh _guys_ ," she whined. Her ears twitched,muscles spasming. The plug vibrated against sensitive nerves and she moaned into the empty room, her tired body alight with sensation. Miltio gasped, eyes screwed shut as his brother's unforgiving pace. His back arched, head pulled back as Melvin grabbed a fistful of his hair before biting down roughly on his neck. Each thrust felt deeper than the last, pushing him harder into Velvet while forcing his body to squeeze around his brother's unyielding cock. And Melvin laughed, his dangerous pace crescendoing as he pounded into his brother. Mint green eyes lingered on the pulse in Miltio's neck, watching his body throb against the bite marks he'd left there before turning his gaze to Velvet. Poor Velvet had lost her senses long ago, desperately gasping for release.

Miltio came first, his brother's cock tearing his orgasm from him. The new condom all but overflowed with his release. Next came Velvet, who soaked the bed down through the sheer sheets, screaming her orgasm into the warm air of the room. Melvin finally reached his orgasm, the corkscrewing condom taking his full load.

The brothers pulled off of Velvet one after the other, gasping for breath in the afterglow of their rough session. The Faunus gasped as the vibrating plug continued to shake, making her teeth chatter and breath hitch.

"Damn, Melvin… a little slower next time," Miltio panted.

"You love it, you slut," his brother countered.

"So I'm guessing the party's over."

Velvet looked up, face glowing bright red as she instantly recognized the familiar voice. The twins looked up confusedly, glancing at the girl standing at their door to each other, then to Velvet.

"Bun, you know her," Miltio asked curiously.

"Yeah… she's my leader," Velvet swallowed sheepishly.

"You three better have another round left in you," Coco warned, setting her purse down on the floor and closing the door behind her.

"Mama's feeling _frisky_."


End file.
